Green Diamonds
by Reinbeauchaser
Summary: Seventh in a Series A secret admirer, obsessed with green diamonds, bestows marvelous gifts upon a simple shopkeeper. Will she discover who her generous benefactor is? Don centric in last chapter. FINISHED.
1. Pleasant Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own FedEx or any of the TMNT's and their counterparts. I do own the 'shopkeeper', much to her dismay.  
  
Green Diamonds do exist, but they are quite rare. The rarest, though, is the pink diamond. Of course, everyone knows about the Hope Diamond – which is blue in color. Yellows, browns, oranges, and reds round out the many hues that diamonds are known to be found in. I credit PBS and their special on diamonds that aired Feb. 9, 2004 with this interesting fact. I don't own PBS either – darn it. :0)  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
As soon as the door opened, she cringed. Looking up from behind her sales counter, she noticed another floral delivery making its way towards her.  
  
"Guess you're the popular one these days, eh?" the girl stated as she sat the beautiful display on the counter. "Just sign here and I'll be on my way."  
  
"I'll sign only if you promise not to come back!" the recipient asked good- naturedly.  
  
The girl laughed and said, "I'm only doing my job, ma'am. I can have someone else deliver the next time if you'd prefer?"  
  
"No, you're nice enough. But, I'm running out of room. Before too long I'm going to have to have a sale to get rid of my inventory just to make space for these flowers!"  
  
After signing for the umpteenth time and then watching the delivery girl head on out her store, the shopkeeper looked around and sighed.  
  
She counted fifteen rather large floral bouquets, all arranged in vases that looked very expensive. Their presence in the store almost made it look like she owned a floral shop rather than one which catered to the music enthusiast.  
  
"Well, whoever is doing this for me is certainly not hesitant to spend a few bucks, that's for sure." She observed.  
  
Shaking her head she went about trying to find one more spot for yet another vase of flowers.  
  
Frustrated with having little luck in the front of the store, she took the new arrangement to the back of her shop and sat it down on the small table where she ate her meals.  
  
"There. It's a little too much for the table, but it beats throwing it out. "  
  
Going back into the main part of the store the woman looked around her shop.  
  
Fifteen bouquets!  
  
"For cry'n out loud, why so many?" she complained.  
  
She then noticed that some of the flowers were starting to die.  
  
"Well, I guess it's their time to say adios."  
  
She went about collecting those arrangements that had died or were just about dead. Much to her delight she discovered that a few vases were emptied when she removed their dead flowers. It helped a little, but there were still too many bouquets in her shop.  
  
She decided to take the three bloomless vases upstairs and place them in her secondary bedroom closet.  
  
"At least I can get them out of the way. It'll help a little, but there's still too many." She mused as she climbed the stairs.  
  
She was just closing the closet door when she heard the bell downstairs indicate that someone had come into the shop.  
  
Groaning at the thought of yet another floral bouquet being delivered, she trudged reluctantly down the steps of the stair casing to the first level.  
  
In one day alone she had received three arrangements. Each bouquet was more beautiful than the one before. She was beginning to wonder if the person who had ordered them had lost their senses completely. With this whole scenario going on for the better part of two weeks, she was getting tired of it. Whoever was trying to woo her was going to get a piece of her mind – once she figured out who it was.  
  
As she came down into the store she saw a FedEx delivery man.  
  
"A package for you. Just sign here." The man entreated.  
  
"Is it more flowers?" she asked him cautiously.  
  
"Ah – no, it isn't." he replied.  
  
"Good. 'Cause otherwise I was going to send it back to the shop!" she declared.  
  
The man looked around and easily noticed all the arrangements gracing the store shelves.  
  
"Hmm – excuse me for asking, but did someone die?" the man asked.  
  
"Not yet." She replied coolly as she finished signing her name.  
  
"Admirer, then?" he asked her, smiling at her quip.  
  
"Either that or someone who delights in torturing me with kindness!" she quipped back.  
  
She signed the release and then the man handed her a rather large box with two smaller boxes on top. She took the items and then he turned and left the store to continue on with his other stops.  
  
"Ah – what now?" she wondered as she went to the back of her store with the boxes.  
  
Sitting down on her couch she put the smaller two of the three items on the floor to concentrate on the largest one. It was wrapped according to FedEx code in that heavy brown paper. Once she had the paper off, a plain white box was revealed. It wasn't secured with tape, so she easily lifted the lid.  
  
Inside she noticed another box. However this one was wrapped in a beautiful light green paper with streaks of lavender and it was tied with a satin ribbon of the same lavender hue. A simple bow completed the decoration.  
  
Feeling the texture of the paper, the woman could tell it was not an inexpensive brand. Its iridescent green and lavender color shimmered as if it were alive. She fingered the ribbon and knew it was not your ordinary gift ribbon, either. Someone had definitely taken the time to match everything up for visual appeal.  
  
She was impressed.  
  
Carefully untying the bow and removing the ribbon, the woman then went to work on the paper. She took her time. It was so beautiful there wasn't any way she wanted to tear it.  
  
Once the wrapping was off the box and neatly folded up with the ribbon, the shopkeeper gently removed the lid.  
  
"So help me, if there're flowers in here I'm going to scream!" she mumbled to herself.  
  
But instead, she was staring at the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was breathtaking. Putting the box aside, she held the garment up out of its container. She stood to get a better idea of what it looked like.  
  
Having a sleeveless bodice and a simple scooped neck, the garment would have been classified as a cocktail dress. It had a tight waist and fitted top with a skirt that flowed gently away from the bodice. The dress was light green in color and made from organza and chiffon. There were subtle hints of lavender that glistened throughout the material. The lining was made from silk, assuring comfort. She thought the way this gift had been wrapped was done very cleverly. She wondered again who it was who had so generously bestowed upon her such attention.  
  
Looking back at the box she noticed one more item. It was a shawl made from the same material and it matched perfectly. Shaking her head and smiling, the woman was spellbound with the gift. She gently placed the dress back into its box.  
  
Considering the other two, she picked up the larger one and meticulously removed the brown paper. As with the first, the interior box of the second one was similarly wrapped. She took off the lavender ribbon and green paper and placed it next to its twin. Then, removing the lid she exposed its contents.  
  
A pair of shoes and a matching purse – both seemingly decorated with the same material – lay inside. Albeit the material was adhered to a sturdier foundation, but it was obvious with the light green hue and subtle colors of lavender that it was made special to go with the dress.  
  
The purse was dainty but large enough to hold the bare essentials. Obviously, the entire ensemble was for a night out on the town. She then wondered what was expected of her with such gifts. This gave her cause for some concern, but she decided not to worry about it for the moment.  
  
Opening the purse out of curiosity, she saw an envelope. She stared at it. The thought of finally discovering who her benefactor was piqued her interest. With trembling hands she removed it.  
  
Cautiously peeling the flap open, she slipped the card from its holder. It was plain; a direct contrast to the other gifts. The only decorative area was the brilliant gold that edged the card. Holding her breath in anticipation, she opened it to reveal the message.  
  
She was, at first, disappointed. There wasn't any name to indicate who the person was that had favored her in this way.  
  
However, there was an invitation; so worded that her attention to them was expected. It read as follows –  
  
You have been cordially invited to dinner  
on Friday the 28th of April.  
A limousine will attend to your transportation.  
It will arrive promptly at 6:00 P.M.  
Please be ready and please be dressed in the accompanying gifts.  
Your arrival will be much anticipated and expected.  
I look forward to seeing you again!  
  
Signed -  
Your secret admirer  
  
She sat there in stunned silence. "Who is my secret admirer?" she thought out loud. "Maybe it's – no, he's been out of town for months. " She cocked her head and wondered, "Maybe it's – no, not him, either. He's too poor. "  
  
This was such a mystery to her.  
  
Then she remembered the last box.  
  
Once she had the interior box out of its container, she knew it was going to be jewelry. Opening the hinged lid carefully, she gasped.  
  
Inside was a necklace with matching earrings and a bracelet. However they were extraordinary items of jewelry. The dainty box-chain necklace sported a single diamond pendant that was anything but simple. It was at least three carats in size. Instead of the common clear white hue that most diamonds were known for, this gem was the same color as the dress. It was a gorgeous and rare green diamond and simply breathtaking! The precious gem was brilliant and seemed to be inclusion-free by her close observation.  
  
The matching post earrings and bracelet that made up the set complimented the necklace perfectly. The woman's hands shook as she held this opulent and generous gift.  
  
What was she to do now? There wasn't any way she could cancel out from the invitation since she was still ignorant of her benefactor. Though with all the attention that had been showered upon her, why would she want to? More than ever, she wanted to find out who this person was. Despite not knowing what would be expected from her, she was determined to see it through.  
  
Racing into the shop and locking the front door, she flipped the open sign over so it read closed. Then, she quickly ran back to her living area. Grabbing up the all the gifts, she excitedly flew up the stairs to try everything on.  
  
She only had five hours to get ready before the limo arrived. 


	2. Waiting for the Ride

Disclaimer: I do not own any TMNT's or their constituents, or the song "Winter in July". _music_ Tim Simenon, Guy Sigsworth _lyrics:_ Loretta Heywood

Standing before her full-length mirror, she was mesmerized. The dress and shoes fit perfectly. How her secret benefactor knew what size she wore was a mystery she didn't have any answers to. But, she had to admit – he had impeccable taste.

The dress was stunning as were the shoes and scarf. The necklace and earrings glimmered in the lighting of her bedroom. Every time she turned her head, her ears would 'wink' green at her. It made her giggle just a bit.

There was a time when she was used to wearing finer things like this. But through the years she found that it just weighed her down. Keeping only those items that brought pleasant memories to her and discarding the rest had been curative to the kind of life she used to lead.

Looking at the clock she gasped just a little. Her ride would be here any minute.

Once more checking her hair and make-up in her bathroom mirror, she made a face just to remind herself not to take things too seriously. Then she laughed.

Mysteries of this nature were always fun, especially when it was preceded by such generosity. But it had been nearly a lifetime ago since she had experienced such adventures. The memories of those times were not necessarily pleasant ones. But she knew it was only because she had been blind way back then to certain truths that she was now fully aware of.

Carefully so as not to trip in her new heels, she made her way down the stairs. She wrapped the shawl around her bare arms, feeling slightly chilled and just a little bit nervous.

After thinking about this mystery admirer and who he could be, she came to only one conclusion. There were three possible choices. But only of them had the means to bestow upon her these many bouquets of flowers and the wonderful dress and its ensemble.

Yet it didn't make sense. He had been quite direct with her that he would be out of the country for several months. There were new businesses to see to and a few established ones that were having problems. The problems didn't look like they would fix very quickly. So he had allowed enough room on his calendar to do the job properly. He was not one to underestimate the amount of time to do these things, either.

Then, she thought about the other two choices.

One lived locally, but his funds were meager. He was barely able to afford himself, much less gifting someone as abundantly as she had experienced recently. Besides, they had a rather odd history together. She knew in her heart it couldn't be him.

The other one was into doing his own thing. He was worlds apart, anyway, and quite busy with whatever it was he did. Though he seemed interested for a time, duty soon called and he quickly dismissed any notion of developing a friendship with her. If he was her secret admirer and had gone to all this trouble, then she was going to be quite disappointed. He just wasn't her type at all.

That left only the first person she had thought of. Maybe he had finished early and wanted to surprise her? A few months ago he had been quite insistent to taking her out. She had refused, though, since she did not want to get too close with him and his family. She was already involved through certain relationships of hers, but she definitely didn't want to further it. He had been persistent, though, until he was called overseas to assist in his various businesses. However, he had been quite disappointed that he had failed in his quest to take her to dinner. The sound of defeat was easily discernable in his voice when he called to inform her of his leaving.

Now, she waited by the front door, expecting any minute for the limo to pull up.

Drumming her fingers on the top of a display stand, she hummed a little tune that she loved to sing. It was called _Winter In July_ and it was her favorite song. She liked it a lot as it said so much about her own life. Soon, she broke out into singing and found that her nervousness soon gave way. Her voice echoed a little through her store as she sang, making the song sound fuller and more robust as a result. She carried the tune well, despite the lack of instrumental back up, but then she had the training not to need such apparatuses.

However, the shopkeeper stopped singing when she thought she heard a car pull up. But upon looking out her storefront window she saw that it was only the neighboring shop-owner returning from his dinner break. That reminded her that she hadn't had any lunch; she had been so excited about getting ready.

So, to distract herself from that thought, she continued to sing her song. It spoke of dreams that never last, so long as one keeps living in the past. It went on to talk about moving on to better things and finding that which one thought could not be found.

As she came to the part in the song that described how one may never know the reason why things are, or why one was born into the world, she understood that part all too well. How many times had events taken her life her to places she would never even considered?

Too many times, by her recollection.

Just the same, she shrugged and knew and agreed with the song that one must always make the best of what life handed you, trusting that everything would come in it's own time and to take advantage of the good things that came her way, just like winter in July. The song said so much to her about so many things. Making the best of what life handed out was the only way to cope. Like right now.

She soon saw the limo pull up and in that instant she felt her heart nearly leap out of her chest in anticipated excitement.


	3. Of Sayings and Naked Fish

Disclaimer: I do not own San Francisco, The Naked Fish Restaurant (I would put cloths on it if I did! LOL). I am also absolved of any responsibility to heart failure that may be generated with this chapter and the next one – or the epilogue if it becomes that. Enough said. Also, regarding said restaurant, I haven't a clue what it looks like inside or what if affords it's more high-profile customers, if any. I own all the modifications I've made concerning it – unless I'm proven right. Wouldn't that be a kick! :0)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She locked the door to her shop and then turned towards the chauffer. He smiled and waved his arm in the direction of limousine.

She noticed several passersby and fellow shop owners look in her direction. Some were smiling and waved in her direction. She nodded her head slightly to acknowledge them. Others just stared as if she were an event to ease their boredom.

The limo wasn't a stretch like most were. However it did boast four rear entries, two on each side, in addition to the front driver and passenger doors.

She took note that the chauffer was not one she was familiar with. It puzzled her a little. If she believed her benefactor to be who he was, she half expected his right hand man to be driving her.

The man was definitely oriental; Japanese, she thought. He seemed a bit taller than the other man would be. There was a small scar that nicked his cheek, but otherwise he was rather attractive. Well built, too, by her observation. If he represented her benefactor in any way, he was probably more than capable of defending himself if the need arose. His employer always insisted that his staff be well trained.

The chauffer then courteously opened the rear car door and smiled at her again, bowing just a little.

She returned the gesture slightly in reply as would be customary in Japan. Turning towards the opening, however, she was a little hesitant and surprisingly shy about stepping into the vehicle. Would her mystery 'date' be sitting inside?

Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves she carefully slipped into the rear passenger seat.

Almost immediately she discovered that, with the exception of her driver, she would be riding alone to wherever he would be taking her.

At first she was disappointed and a bit miffed. It seemed rude not to be greeted by her secret admirer. After all she had complied willing with the card's instructions. Then again, he had gone to quite an expense and trouble for her. Maybe this was his way to heighten the overall suspense?

Yes, she loved mysteries and this one was a good one.

She smiled at the thought and decided that maybe she was over-reacting just a little. If her mystery date was who she thought he was this is something he would do. He would drag out the experience after piquing her curiosity to a maddening level. Considering how many times she rebuffed his numerous invitations to dinner weeks earlier, this move spoke of strategy; his kind of strategy.

Of course she was still going to give him a piece of her mind about all the flower arrangements he had sent her. Grinning wider, she thought it would be completely hilarious that, once all the flowers were dead and gone, to have each and every vase boxed and wrapped and then shipped back to him. Laughing out loud, she soon realized that her driver had been looking at her from his seat. He smiled and then turned around. Soon he maneuvered the car away from the curb and made for the main road just up the street.

They traveled north along the main highway towards San Francisco. She wondered if that was their destination.

"Um, excuse me – would you be at liberty to tell me where exactly we're going?" she asked the driver.

Shaking his head, 'No', he replied in his native tongue, "Ashikarazu."

She understood his apology, but she was still disappointed.

"So, do you know who this person is who hired you to pick me up?" she asked next.

"Moshikashitara." The driver replied vaguely. He looked at her and she could tell there was amusement in his eyes.

"Hmm…not going to own up to it, are you? Just going to give me a 'maybe' and then let my imagination work overtime, I guess?" She mused to herself.

Realizing that interrogating the chauffer wasn't getting her anywhere, she decided to observe the interior of the car. Maybe there were any clues to who her benefactor was?

She noticed above the doors some Japanese writing that basically translated into a saying of sorts. It was written in gold and beautifully decorated the upper leather edges of the car. The saying was repeated and circled around the interior. Sort of like a reminder to its owner of something personal. She thought it a rather odd saying, however, considering who she thought the owner was.

She read it aloud, "Water, Earth, and Sky are one with he who dies and is born a second time."

What it meant exactly she didn't have a clue. She thought it rather nice, though, just the same.

After traveling various highways and freeways for the better part of two hours, the limousine pulled off of the freeway and wound its way through the southern end of San Francisco. The vehicle's lone female occupant was a little disappointed at not having crossed the Golden State Bridge, though. It was something she had always wanted to do but never found the time. Still, it couldn't dampen her excitement since she was getting closer to finding out her secret admirer's identity.

Within minutes, the limousine drove into the parking lot of a restaurant called The Naked Fish. The woman peered out the tinted window as she saw patrons walking up to the establishment's front door and slipping inside. She noticed the sign out front and smiled.

"Sushi! Well, he's certainly batting a thousand, that's for sure!" she said to herself.

The driver steered the car over to a designated parking spot behind the building. He parked it under a portable awning that acted like a shield from the elements. Presently the weather was mild, maybe a tad warm, a promise of summer not too many weeks away.

Soon her door was opened and she carefully stepped out. Looking around she could see quite a few other businesses and most importantly she could smell the ocean. It was richer at this end of the bay; probably due to the fishing vessels that were moored only a few blocks further East at the docks.

She felt a gentle touch to her arm and turned to see the valet smiling. He motioned her towards a door.

The door was screened and looked very much like an employee's entry. She wrinkled her nose with the contrast of how she was dressed and how she was going to enter the restaurant. To her it seemed like a contradiction in terms.

But, she was a guest and a recipient of many gifts this day. To question anything now would be rude and ungrateful. Up to a point that is.

So, smiling back at the chauffer, she allowed him to open the restaurant door for her.

Once inside she was greeted warmly by the maitre' de. He smiled and bowed her way. Then he led her along a corridor. Just before the end of the hall she spied a heavily curtained doorway. The drapery was of a red velvet material; deep as black and boasting a richness that belied it's location in the restaurant. There weren't any signs of dishwashers or rushing waitresses. In fact, it was very quiet and unassuming. She decided that this was probably the more intimate dining area of the establishment. It was perfect for those who wanted privacy and seclusion. She was becoming all the more convinced of who her host would be.

As she walked silently along the carpeted hallway she noticed three other doorways similarly adorned with the deep red draping. The corridor walls were lined with beautiful renditions of famous Japanese sceneries; Mt. Fuji, a karesansui gardens, a traditional tea ceremony to name just a few. These were all painted on silk canvas and framed in exquisite red-mahogany wood. Despite her earlier revulsion of entering through what she perceived to be the 'back door', she now realized it was a very unassuming V.I.P. entrance.

Now she was truly excited. With all that had transpired over the past eight hours since receiving the dress and its accessories, the woman was beginning to feel a warmth and fondness for this mystery person. She giggled knowing who it had to be.

"Who else would do something so outlandish?" she exclaimed to herself.

Maybe she wouldn't send all those vases back. Maybe she would just keep them in her shop in various locations to accent her décor and to remind her daily of this one's generosity. Yes, that's what she would do.

Quite honestly she was overwhelmed and somewhat intimidated by it all. She knew he liked her; ever since that night at poolside of his brother's home. That day had been so full of events and now, months later, it seemed so far away.

Yet, even with his obviously busy schedule, he had evidently not forgotten his quest and his desire to spend some intimate time with her. Intimate as far as dining was concerned. If he had any other plans or designs, he would be learning a new lesson in patience and self control!

Finally, she arrived at the last curtained doorway.

The maitre' de bowed deeply in her direction again and then, with trembling hands, gently drew the drapery apart.

She thought it quite strange that he would appear so nervous. Why would he act that way? Certainly he didn't fear her benefactor?

Eyeing the man curiously, she stepped expectantly inside. She bowed back towards him out of respect.

Then she turned around to face who she hoped would be her mystery admirer.

However, in trying to make sense of who she was looking at she stood there and stared in utter amazement and shock.

In the next moment - and not being able to help herself – she screamed!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: Okay, this is completely unexpected, right? Bwahahaha!!! Don't despair though. I plan on updating in about – oh – maybe six months or so. Maybe by April 1st? Hmmm…I want to do a good job on the epilogue so I'll need to take my time. I'm sure ALL of you will appreciate the need to do quality work and taking the time to ensure that endeavor! Hmm - maybe not. Well, be patient and preserver. Oh, and if you plan on sending in Raph to beat me up, he better watch out for Tynan. I'm going to beg to borrow Firebird Flight's killer doggie. That is if she's not aligning herself with the lynch mob.

Only kidding! The epi will be up by Valentine's Day. I hope. -}


	4. Happy Valentines Day!

Cassandra awoke with a scream, one of many that she had expressed in only a few seconds. She bolted straight up in her bed and shook from the aftermath. It wasn't like her to utter such sounds.  
  
But, she had dreamt of Saki. He was alive! Or, in her dream he was. More like a nightmare as far as she was concerned. He had laughed at her reaction, too.  
  
Before she was able to shake free from her vision, the Saki in her dream had explained to her why he could still be alive. He told her how he had collected his own DNA and had it frozen long before he was killed. It was a precautionary measure on his part that, if he should die prematurely, he could be cloned sometime in the future. Then, as dreams often allow, he declared that he had also managed to 'upload' his knowledge on to a disc.  
  
As he had explained to her in her dream, after he had died and when the time was right, he was cloned. Then, over the past thirty years, he was educated with the pre-collected information.  
  
In her dream Saki hadn't aged one day from the last time she had seen him. That, too, didn't make any sense. If he had been cloned, he should have looked much younger. Dreams were weird like that, she mused as she tried to reacquaint herself with reality.  
  
Now that she was gradually returning to the real world, she knew it was an impossible scenario. Saki was dead and gone. There wasn't any way for him to be reborn with the exact same agenda implanted into him. Though cloning was already old news as far as animals were concerned, cloning a human was prohibited and, for those scientists who tried anyway, had proven to be disastrous.  
  
But the entire dream had seemed all too real. It was very convincing, which made it difficult for her to shake off the effects of it.  
  
Still not fully awake but attempting to reason with herself, Cassie suddenly heard someone charging up her stairs.  
  
She jumped out of her bed and instinctively crouched in a defensive posture. Her one good hand was raised in front of her as she held her still tender cast-free arm away from the door opening. Her mind snapped to attention as she tried to make sense of what was happening.  
  
With all the dojos shutting down that fronted for the revived Foot clan, she had been on her own personal high alert. Cassie wasn't taking any chances.  
  
As soon as a form appeared in her open doorway, she didn't wait to see who it was. Acting on instinct alone, she spun furiously around and slammed a well delivered tornado kick with her left foot into the intruder's chest.  
  
She felt the person crumble as the force of her defense sent him flying backwards and into her secondary bedroom. Cassie heard him hit the floor with a resounding thud.  
  
However, in that next instant she heard a familiar voice yell to her, "CASSIE, IT'S JUST ME - DON!"  
  
Cassie's eyes shot wide open with complete realization and shock of what she had just done. Wearing just her nightgown she ran into the other bedroom to help the turtle up.  
  
Don was already on his way to righting himself. She took his arm to assist him to a complete stand. Fortunately, the cast on his leg had been off for a while, so he had full mobility again.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Don. I didn't know it was you. Are – are you all right?" she stammered.  
  
He looked at her and smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, but I guess I deserved it, all things considered." He nodded towards her, "Excellent delivery, though, I must say!" He seemed mildly pleased. He stretched to rid himself of the soreness his midsection was now experiencing.  
  
"Huh?" Cassandra was somewhat confused. Then, it finally hit her, "Ah – yeah, now that I think about it, maybe you did deserve it." She looked at him with her hands now on her hips, demanding, "Why ARE you in my home?"  
  
Don suddenly looked uncomfortable as he stood before her. It was almost like he had forgotten what he had done wrong and in the next instant, was reminded of it.  
  
Cassie could tell he was quite embarrassed.  
  
"Well, I'm waiting!" she demanded, clearly unhappy with him.  
  
Don saw an opportunity to save himself. Quickly he whipped out from one of his coat pockets a small wrapped box. He smiled hesitantly as he slowly handed it to her.  
  
"Here, ah – Happy Valentine's Day?" Don offered meekly.  
  
Cassandra saw the pink papered gift and looked at him cautiously, asking, "Ah, Don - what's this?"  
  
She was just a little concerned. His recent rash of phone calls to her in his attempt to get her to accept a dinner date was all too fresh on her mind. Now Don wanted to give her something. Cassie refrained from accepting it at first.  
  
"Well, I thought it only fitting. With as much harassing that I've given you lately, I owed you an apology - of – sorts." Don worked the inside of his cheek as he pushed the gift into her hands. It was a nice save, he thought triumphantly.  
  
Cassie reluctantly took the gift.  
  
She studied the small package in her hand.  
  
"Whatever is inside, is it green?" she asked as she looked at him apprehensively.  
  
Don's eyes widened a little and he sort of shifted a bit on his feet.  
  
He replied, "Ah, no, it's – not green. Why?" He seemed puzzled by her comment.  
  
"Oh, something I dreamt about last night. Just wanted to make sure that whatever is in here isn't green, s'all." She remarked.  
  
"Well, it's not. So are you going to open it?" he encouraged her as he tried to smile a little more.  
  
He noticed then that she was still in her nightgown. It wasn't revealing in anyway, but it did pique his interest. However, he shoved back the thought and resumed his dignified stance. He did his best to concentrate on her lovely face.  
  
Resigned to accepting Don's peace-offering, Cassandra slowly peeled away the tape on the wrapping. There wasn't any bow or ribbon to hinder her so in no time at all she had the paper off. A white box was revealed and as soon as Cassie lifted the lid she knew what lay inside.  
  
As she suspected, it was a jewelry box. Lifting the hinged top back she smiled. Inside was a single caret diamond pendant necklace strung on a gold box-chain with a pair of matching studded earrings. The diamonds weren't green, as she had feared, but were pink. She was delighted.  
  
"Don, this is – beautiful. You really shouldn't have, you know." she gushed, smiling.  
  
She forced herself not to giggle. It was something she abhorred but recently she was finding herself doing it more and more. Maybe it was part of growing older? Or maybe it was because someone was taking notice of her – and she rather liked it. Although he was going to have to work pretty hard to get her to respond back, that was certain.  
  
Right now, she had to admit he was doing an admirable job of it.  
  
Looking over at him she saw how pleased he was. She also realized right about then that she was still in her night clothes!  
  
"Oh my, I need to get a robe on!" she exclaimed as she rushed back into her room.  
  
Don smiled at her quickly retreating form, chuckling a little over her sudden embarrassment.  
  
Cassandra returned shortly with her robe wrapped tightly around her and with some slippers snug on her feet.  
  
"Let me make us some tea. Maybe I'll whip up some scones as well. You like scones, Don?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah, love 'em, in fact!" he replied cheerily. This was working out better than he had planned. Don felt quite smug with himself as he followed his friend down the stairs.  
  
Cassie was about half-way down to the first level of her shop when she remembered something. She paused a moment on the steps, forcing Don to stop his own descent.  
  
Slowly turning around to face Don she asked, "Okay, please refresh my memory. Is there a reason why you broke into my house, or is this a behavior that only runs in turtle clans?" She looked up at him with a very quizzical expression.  
  
Don gulped and then smiled, "I – ah - wanted to surprise you. The necklace was supposed to be the secondary gift." Don paused as he carefully formed his next comment, "It was supposed to be sitting on your dining table - I wasn't going to be here. I had wanted to have everything in place before you woke up. But then I heard you scream and I thought something was wrong and...." Don's momentum tanked about then as he saw Cassie's face narrow. Was she mad?  
  
She then noticed a fragrance as she stood on the stairs. It piqued a recent memory and was all too familiar with her.  
  
With her eyes growing wider and with less enthusiasm than he expected, she asked nervously, "What – did – you- do – Don?"  
  
"Ah – nothing bad, really. " He replied sheepishly. He cringed as he noticed her expression become even more intense.  
  
In the next instant Cassie flew down the stairs and into her shop.  
  
All he could hear was a shout of frustration and then she exclaimed, "Don! ONE would have been just fine. But – for cry'n out loud - TWENTY?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Yes, I did it! A brief read. It's a little open-ended, but I hope I've satisfied some of you who wanted a little more between Don and Cassie. There is, obviously, an opportunity here to expound on this relationship. Maybe later? Hopefully, you'll call off the hit squad and grant me immunity from any angry rebuttals. Tynan can go home, now. I'm sure Firebird would love to have him back. He was a good boy, Fire. Sweet doggie! Happy Valentines Day to everyone! 


End file.
